Scars of Our Past
by thatredmustang
Summary: A longer take on how Letty got her scars; From the Dom and Letty scene in Fast 6. Fast 6 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_"Like this scar…you got that the first night we met.. You were fifteen, first street race.. some kid tried to show off lost control of his car wiped out right next to you, you're lucky you didn't lose your arm"_

_"And let me guess… you saved me"_

_"Nah I was the kid showin off"_

The sun was just about finish setting in LA. The pinks and oranges swirled in the sky as it reflected on a rusty red '69 mustang. Hovering over the hood of the mustang stood a fifteen year old, Leticia Ortiz. She emptied the final drops of oil into the engine and screwed the oil filler cap back on. A deep baritone laugh that she was all too familiar with, caught her attention as she turned her head to the right to look down the street.

Six doors down lived the Toretto's. Standing outside the house were two boys. Dominic Toretto and Vince. Or at least that's what she thought was his name. She watched as Dom smiled that little smile he did while looking down at his feet. Letty smiled to herself thinking how adorable that was. Dominic Toretto had caught her eye at the age of eight when she first moved into the neighborhood while he was twelve; and since then, she only had eyes for him. She thought he was amazing… He was tall, dark, and handsome… but the most important thing about him was that he loved cars just as much as she did. But despite living down the block from Dom she had never officially met him.

Letty shut her hood and got in, sticking the key into the ignition. As she turned the key she could hear her engine roar into life. She stepped on the clutch again and shifted into the first gear pulling out of her driveway. She had just turned fifteen, and tonight was going to be the first time she was going to race and she wanted to drive out her nerves. Passing the Toretto household she could feel his eyes on her as she drove away. After driving for about twenty minutes she ended up in the warehouse district of LA. By now the sun had set and people were driving to the street racing scene. She could hear the loud bumping music and see the flashy imports that were lined up for show and tell.

Letty pulled in and already she could see people giving her looks. And she knew the reason for the looks. Firstly, she was a she… and second, she was driving an American muscle. Down in the racing scene of LA, there weren't any girls that raced or knew about cars, and they sure as hell didn't drive American Muscle. She turned off her engine and got out, walking to the man in charge of the races tonight. While passing numerous guys, they had hollered and cat-called trying to get her attention. Letty being Letty, was unfazed by the sudden shift in attention to her.

"Hey little mama, that's a nice ride you got there but you stick out like a sore thumb in a sea of imports" He chuckled. Letty smiled a little.

"Thanks… I'm Letty"

"Hector's the name, you tryna get into the race tonight?"

"Yeah, how does that work?" she asked.

"Well, we're not completely sure yet… Usually Dom sets the stakes. You heard of him?"

She nodded in response. And like clockwork the engine of a Mazda sounded.

"Speaking of the Devil…" Hector said trailing off.

Dom got out of the car with Vince following and instantly the attention shifted from her to him. Almost every girl that didn't belong to a pack of racers strutted to Dominic Toretto. Almost every girl, with the exception of Letty. Hector walked over to Dom and shook hands.

"Hey man, how you wana do this tonight?"

"The usual Hector, A grand buy in, winner takes all, no second best" Dom answered cockily, each arm around a girl.

"Cool. Listen, there's this new racer she wants to get in"

"She?" Dom questioned, one eyebrow going up.

"Yeah, she drives a muscle" Hector pointed over to Letty, who was now leaning on the side of her car looking at her feet. Dom removed the girls from his arms and confidently walked over with Hector, Vince and everybody else that was interested in the foreign face. Dom's eyes flicked over to the car before the girl and instantly recognized it as the car from a few doors down. He let his eyes scan the figure that was standing next to the car starting from her shoes. White chuck taylors, dark blue jeans, and a white beater; her hair was let down straight and shoulder length. Dom was appreciating her curves when abruptly her eyes had caught his. He blinked suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

"It's Leticia right?" He asked when he finally captured his breath.

"Uh, Letty"

"Ain't she the girl from a few doors down?" Vince blurted out.

"Oh, so you guys know each other than" Hector chimed in.

"Well… not exactly. I'm Dom" She looked up at him with a blank face. Dom stepped a little closer to Letty's car and dragged his hand over the hood.

"So…You gona show me how you drive?"

"You're going to have to wait and see" She smirked. The corner of Dom's lip went up as he raised both his eyebrows at her.

"So listen, I don't exactly have a grand … but if you're willing, I've got my pink slip" she muttered under her breath a little self-conscious. Maybe she was in over her head she thought. Dom looked over as she reached into her glove compartment to pull out the little sheet of paper.

"That's not how we do it here little girl. Cash or Nothing. 'Sides, nobody wants your rusty ass mustang anyway" A regular standing next to an Integra called out. Letty was going to say something but noticed all at once, Dom, Vince and Hector turned from where the comment came from. It got silent real fast.

"Vince man…did somebody ask this fool for his opinion?"

"Nah Hector, he better shut the hell up before I walk over there" Vince replied reminding everybody who was in charge. "You down Dom, pink slip and cash as well?"

"Yeah I'm with it" Making eye contact with the guy who had blurted out his comments.

"Aight, races are a go then" Hector waved to his boys and everybody started piling out from in between the two warehouses.

Dom still intrigued by the girl that lived down the block, stalked slowly to his car hoping to follow her as they all pulled out. How was it possible that he didn't know her? Fine, young thing like herself...And how is it that she never approached him? He thought back, was this the little girl that played with Mia…that he had seen a few times around the house, but was too preoccupied with TV to notice her? A million questions ran through his head…Now he was a little too distracted.

"Well, I'll get to know her now" He said to no one in particular.

Letty pulled up at the spray painted red line as she waited for the others. She could see that everybody was still gathering to block off the rest of the streets. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw that Dom was rolling slowly over to the starting line. She also caught that smirk of his as he then stepped on his gas and did multiple donuts while making his way to the starting line. Letty who was now slung halfway out her side of the window watching, laughing at his very blatant way of showing off. Dom was taken by her full smile, her big brown eyes squinting while she laughed, the way that her hair flowed when the LA breeze flew by her… Good god she was gorgeous. Too gorgeous, because Dom didn't hear the sound of honking and the sound of tires screeching out of the way. In an instant the Acura Integra connected to the backside of his Mazda Miata and he flew towards Letty's direction. Trying to regain his composure and the control of his car he braked, but that didn't do any good. With the speed that the Integra was traveling and his speed, the only thing the brakes did was leave tread marks on the ground, slowing down maybe ten to fifteen. Letty noticed that Dom wasn't stopping and panicked stalling the car.

"Come on, comon, comon!" Letty yelled. She decided to abandon her baby as she went to open the door. Right as her door swung open, she let out a sharp and painful yell grabbing onto her arm. It all happened too fast, one second his car was 20 feet away from Letty's car and within the next half a second, he had made contact with her Mustang. Dom looking back, simultaneously stepped on his brake and yanked at the emergency hand brake. Dom's door flew open even before his car had stopped skidding and picked up his pace over to Letty, who was now on the ground with blood running down her arm.

"DOM!" Vince yelled. Dom turned his head at Vince and nodded towards the driver of the Integra, fury in his eyes. Vince knew what to do. He caught Hector's attention and both as well as some of Hectors boys ran over to the Integra viciously pulling out the kid.

When Dom had reached Letty, he slowly bent down and pulled out the bandana that was in his back pocket. He wiped her arm down, so he could make out where the blood was coming from. Letty stared at Dom while he so carefully located the source of bleeding; there was a big nasty gash from her wrist and Dom ran back to his car grabbing a spare beater that he always kept in the back seat. Retrieving it and discarding the bandana he gently tied the beater around her wrist, as she winced at the contact from the cotton material.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see him. You could have lost your arm goddamit!" He shook his head guiltily. Angry at himself for not handling the situation better, he knew that this could have been avoided.

"Ya know, for someone who's supposed to be the king of the streets…you're a shitty driver in an emergency situation. Remind me to not ask you to be my getaway driver… for anything" She teased.

Dom looked up from her wrist to her face and the smile on her face instantly melted away his worries. Involuntarily he smiled back at her.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time, don't ya?" she continued. He stood up, carefully helping her up as well. Vince walked back dragging the SOB who was now bloodied beyond recognition and threw him at Dom's feet. Realizing it was the kid who they had embarrassed shortly before the accident Dom bent down again taking a knee.

"The only reason you still walking is because I have more important matters to attend to. If I ever see you in my streets again…" Dom walked away letting the threat hang, knowing he wouldn't be seeing the kid again. Dom turned to Vince, "Get the Mustang back to the garage, we'll figure it out tomorrow I'm gona take her to the hospital.. I'll see you back at the fort"

"See you there brother"

Dom took his place back next to Letty and led her to his car.

"Actually, I do know how to show a girl a good time… and now you got the scar to prove it" Finishing his sentence with a smirk.

Neither one of them knew that this accident would be the start of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

_"And here…Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister Mia and got trapped in a corner and you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retainer wall"_

Letty ran two beaten down stop signs and past numerous unkempt lawns before having an option to turn right. She took the immediate right and then the upcoming left. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she could see two pairs of headlights trailing behind her. She pressed and released the clutch before shifting into fourth gear and speeding up the road.

Riding shot gun was Mia. Her hands were in her lap and her eyes were glued to the side mirrors. Her and Letty have been best friends since they were eight and it's been eleven years since then. This was nothing new to either of them. They had fled from the cops many times before and Mia trusted Letty to not kill the both of them in the process of trying to flee from some creepy guys in Boyle Heights. Mia saw that the headlights chasing them were no longer in sight and finally spoke up.

"Letty I think we lost them"

Letty for safety measures drove down the hill and made a quick left turn off the road praying that it would finally lead them out of the hood and back onto the main road. But instead she realized that she had driven into an empty lot that was under construction. Letty turned on her high beams to survey the situation around them. She could see that the north and east walls were built with cinderblock, the west wall was how she got in and the south wall was some sort of retainer wall. She backed up the car so she was now situated in front of the north wall, coming into full view of the south wall.

"Mia, can you see what that wall is?" She needed to have an escape route.

"I think it might be made of stones…"

"This is the hood. Nobody can afford stones" Mia shrugged at the comment.

From a distance she can hear the engines that were chasing her grow closer. She turned off her lights and engine and stayed put. She grabbed Mia and pulled her down lower in the seat. Letty was all for speeding away from the two tuners that were currently in pursuit of them, but neither her or Mia knew their way around enough to do that. So the next best thing was to hide and wait it out before trying to navigate out of this godforsaken neighborhood. Too late though, the tuners had probably seen their tire marks in the dirt road and followed, poorly drifting into the lot. The two Hondas pulled up in front of Letty's Cobra boxing them in.

"Shit" She muttered.

Before the two guys could even blink, Letty's Cobra roared into life and had T-boned the blue Honda that was in her way. The car immediately dented in, not being able to handle the torque of her muscle. She shifted into reverse, turned her wheel to the left and knocked out the headlight of the black Honda. Letty could hear them yelling and cursing as she stepped on the gas pedal shifting back into first gear and then second before riding through the wall that her and Mia were discussing before.

As they impacted with the wall, shards of wood flew in through the driver side of the window. Taken by surprise the car then took flight for three seconds off the high lot and landed on the asphalt pavement. Letty sighed a sign of relief as she took off again. Passing Whittier Boulevard, she unmistakably heard the sounds of cars driving on a freeway. She drove another two blocks before Santa Ana freeway came into view and she merged in.

"You okay?" Letty asked glancing over. Mia nodded too tired to say anything. The car ride back home was silent.

When they had finally pulled into the driveway and got out, Mia's eyes grew wide.

"Letty, you're bleeding! You have a piece of wood lodged in your skin!" Mia said while running over to Letty. Letty was calmly getting rid of the leftover wood that was now in her seat and attached to her jeans.

"I guess I didn't feel it with all the adrenaline…Listen Mia, not a word to your brother"

"But-"

"I'm serious. I don't want him and the boys goin ape shit tearing apart Boyle heights tryna find two jerkoffs that I took care of"

"Will you at least let me look at it?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch"

Letty brushed her off and walked into the house and up to the bathroom. She closed the door and stood against it taking a breather. It wasn't until then that the annoying, stinging pain near her collarbone had surfaced. Carefully removing her shirt and bra, she opened the mirror to look for peroxide. Letty reached for some cotton balls and tipped the bottle a little to saturate the material in alcohol. Feeling the peroxide drip into the cut a hiss escaped her lips, and in one fluid motion she pulled out the piece of wood. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip feeling the five inch sharp edge. The unexpected turn of the knob caused her eyes to shoot open to the big bulking figure that now stood at the doorway.

"What the hell happened?" Dom asked, worried eyes scanning over her body.

Silence. Dom gently grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the sink.

"What happened?" He tried again.

"If I tell you what happened, will you promise to just let it go?" She asked meeting his gaze. He stared back debating on whether to comply with her demand. Finally he gave in and nodded his head.

"Mia and I had a girls night and we decided to call it quits when a few guys started hassling us. But they didn't get it so I knocked one of 'em in the jaw. I was driving when I saw them tailing us, turned into Boyle heights and got lost"

"They did this?" Dom asked pointing at the shard of wood, keeping his anger in check.

"Dom, I know how to take care of myself. I ran through a retainer wall" She said slightly miffed that he underestimated her. Dom smiled at her comment. Being with this girl was a rollercoaster ride of emotions. One second he wanted to rip those guys heads off, and another his heart swelled with pride.

"And you thought riding through a retainer wall was a good idea…" He mused…

"My Cobra is hurt Dom… this isn't funny"

"I can always get you another car, you're irreplaceable" Dom explained, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Dom finished cleaning her up and they went to bed. Within a few minutes, Letty was fast asleep on her stomach. Lightly laying an arm over her back he watched her sleeping figure breathe steadily. Multiple thoughts ran through his head and the first being, 'there was no way in hell these punks were gonna get off easy for going after my girls'. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened to his baby sister and the love of his life. Making a mental note for himself he was to check up on Mia tomorrow. But for now, all that mattered was his girl, the fact that she was safe and in their bed. He could worry about them another day.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alright how 'bout this one?"_

_"That's the last time we were together … in the DR. You wanted to go for a night swim, cut yourself on a reef, I followed you, I even got the scar to match._

She studied his face while he slept. His forehead had more creases then she had remembered, his face was a little fuller, and his body was definitely bigger.

"Dom"

All she could hear was his soft snores. Propping herself up on her elbows, she bit his bare torso.

"Let…" He groaned, he was awake now. She smiled.

Rolling to his side to face her, Dom slipped an arm under her neck and wrapped the other around her waist bringing her straight to his lips. After a few innocent pecks Letty pulled away much to Dom's dismay. Staring into her eyes, he could swear they were twinkling. There was no way he could ever get enough of her… Sure, when they had been apart there were a few girls here and there… but whenever she graced him with her presence, it was always her; always have been, and always will be. Dom leaned in to try to kiss her again.

"Easy there papa" Letty laughed. "We've been at it ever since I arrived…And that was three days ago. Shouldn't you make contact with something outside of these four walls?"

Dom couldn't help but reveal all of his pearly whites at her, knowing that that smile made her weak in the knees.

"….If you want, I could always find the two girls you scared off at the bar" Dom teased.

"I didn't scare them off… you left them. But sure, be my guest" She sassed back.

Every bit the spitfire he remembered.

Letty got up, pulling the thin sheet that was covering him and causing him to immediately miss her warmth.

"Where you going?" A suddenly alarmed Dom asked.

Not saying a word, she headed for the balcony. Letty stood leaning against the banister watching the ocean waves lapping over. Dom followed suit and walked up behind her, placing both hands on either side of her. He took a breath.

"God I missed this" Dom whispered while burying his face in her shoulder.

"Shouldn't have left me in Mexico then" Letty replied with a hint of annoyance.

"You know why I had to Letty…"

"Do you remember the last time we weren't together… And how well that worked out for you?"

Dom closed his eyes and felt his stomach drop. That was one of those memories he never wanted to remember or feel again, for the most part. Dom wasn't one to broadcast his emotions or plaster it on his face, he rather much keep up his front and deal with it. But when it came to her… he was defenseless.

_On Dom's twenty-first birthday, Letty had told him that she was going to Mexico for the rest of the summer. He decided to play it cool and had wished her a safe trip and to have fun. Inside though, he was in turmoil. He knew he should have said something to make her change her mind, yet he bit his tongue and looked the other way. Even though Dom could hide his feelings from her and the world, he couldn't hide it from himself._

_When she had told him that she was leaving for Mexico, he felt as if someone had sucker punched him in the gut. He had felt his heart being ripped out when she had said her goodbyes to Mia and Vince, but not to him because his ego was too big to walk out the front door. So instead, he got to watch from the kitchen window as she got into her car and drove away. It only got worse from there… When she had actually left, as in left the state of California and crossed the border into Mexico he knew. He knew because his world shattered around him. After that, he had lost track of himself. He didn't know what day of the week it was, didn't know where he had placed his tools, didn't know what time it was, ever… and half the time he wasn't sure what he was doing. All he knew was he missed her. He missed his Letty, his girl._

_Dom couldn't get her out of his head. He missed seeing her face covered in sweat and grease, her body bent over the engine of a car, her big brown chocolate eyes, her luscious, luscious lips, her loud laugh and her cute giggle, her sexy mumbling in Spanish, her different stances when leaning against her car, the smell of her hair, the few strands of hair that would escape from her pony tail, the way she bit her lip when she couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with the car, the way she had to have her damn chips with her sandwich, the way she stood leaning on her left foot while cooking… it was just endless. It was then that Dom had realized just how much he was in love with her; just how much of an effect she had on him. He couldn't fully function without her and that petrified him. He didn't know there could be a love so strong it hurt. Dom knew then and there, that there wasn't another girl that could make him feel this way; and he didn't want to wait for Letty to realize that it was time to move on, time to replace him. Needless to say, he barely lasted a week before he drove his sorry ass down to Mexico to win her back._

"It didn't work…" He sighed out.

Letty felt his arms tighten around her and knew right away that he was trying to make sure she wouldn't slip away. There weren't words that can reassure him right now, she just needed to make sure that he knew she was all in with him. Ride or Die. So she turned around and kissed his chest and lips.

Dom wondered how crazy his decision was when he had asked Letty to lay low for a while in Mexico before she tracked him down. He guessed it came with age and the lifestyle they chose, he had learned how to function and get things done even when she wasn't around. But that still didn't help the fact that he was never a whole without his girl. There was always a missing piece of him that could never be replaced, not by other girls, not by the necklace, not by engine mod parts, not by NOS, and not by fast cars.

"Good, so you won't leave me again" She said solemnly. He smiled at her need to be in charge. "Let's go for a swim"

"It's late, there might be sharks in the water"

"Don't be a wuss Dom… besides the chances of us getting struck by lightning are higher than us being eaten by a shark"

"Letty, they swim in closer at night…don't being in my arms seem safer than not being able to see the unknown?" He tried.

Letty walked back into their room to change into her bikini. Time for her to change tactics.

"Comon Dom..." She walked up to him to stroke his chest. He looked down at her for a moment before giving in. Proceeding to get and put on his trunks he deadpanned,

"Fine, but if I get bitten by a shark and lose both my arms and legs… you're taking care of me for the rest of my life"

The couple walked down from the beach bungalow hand in hand and laid their towels on the sand. Before Dom could turn back to face her, Letty shot straight into the water diving head first. He sat on the sand listening to the waves crashing onto the shore breathing in every moment he had with the love of his life, trying to make up for the lost time.

Letty felt the cool water devour her body and shivered before swimming deeper into the ocean. She swam around barely able to see, only using her hands as a guide to find her way around. She could feel the fringing reefs and made sure to slowly swim around those not to break them. After swimming for a while, she hadn't heard the splashing of Dom and resurfaced.

"Comon you big baby! I promise there's no sharks" She called out to him. She was about forty feet from shore. Then out of nowhere he sees her being dragged down as if something had caught her leg. She stuck out her hand and bobbed out of the water, before sinking down again. Dom now watching in horror, ran as fast as he could jumping into the water. He swam to her in record time, and grabbed her pulling her towards the shore. She stopped him and looped her legs around his waist, grabbing onto his neck. He felt for her legs, her feet, ten toes, and looked at her torso, he continued his inspection feeling her arms, hands, ten fingers and looked at her face now noticing the wicked grin on her face.

"Gotchaaaa" she sang.

"WHY YOU LITT-" before he could finish his sentence, she removed herself from him and back flopped back into the water before turning on her stomach to swim away. She could hear him laughing and diving into the water after her. Picking up her pace now not as cautious as before, felt a sharp pain on her hip.

"DOM!" She yelled in pain, feeling the burning sensation from the salt water pouring into her cut.

"I'm not falling for that again" He yelled back. When Dom had wiped the water from his eyes, he could see Letty's face scrunched up. Worry hurrying back into his system, he swam to her again. When he had reached her, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her back onto the sand.

The crease between his eyebrows forming; Dom examined her body again, this time instead of seeing Letty's flawless mocha skin, he saw a ribbon of red running down the side of her right leg.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut….see?" Letty poked at the cut before Dom swatted her hand away.

"Alright, that's enough night swimming for today"

They walked back to the bungalow to further assess her cut. When Letty had stepped out of the shower in just a towel, Dom feistily yanked it off and sat her on the bed.

"Enjoying the show?"

"I'd enjoy it more if there wasn't a huge cut on what's mine" He said playfully scolding her.

Dom then placed a soft kiss on her cut before covering it up with gauze. Standing up, he pulled off his swimming trunks and dropped them on the floor before lecturing her…

"Just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?" he smirked.

"Speak for yourself"

Letty pulled peroxide out and dabbed a cotton ball with it, trying to wipe away the dried blood at the cut that mirrored hers exactly. She shoved him in the shower and waited for him to come out to patch him up.

"You didn't feel the salt pour into your cut?"

"Didn't have time to feel a little stinging pain… My mind was on you at the moment" Lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"It's going to leave a scar"

"And you'll have the same to match"


	4. Chapter 4

Post FF6

The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling which was a rare sight in LA. The cool night breeze caused the overgrown plants in the front yard to sway side to side. A lone figure sat on the steps of the house 1327. She seemed lost in transition, staring out into the wide road in front of her. So lost, that she hadn't heard the old creaky door push open and a heavy body sit next to her.

"You gonna sit out here all night?" Dom's soft baritone voice whispered in her ear.

Letty felt Dom's arm drape over her shoulder and turned to face him.

"I'm just trying to get reacquainted with everything" She said leaning into the crook of his neck. "I figured that if I could just get a quiet moment, maybe I can rememb-"

"You don't needa remember the past Letty… You're here and that's all that matters… there ain't nothing in the world that would make me let you go again…" Dom looked away to gather himself.

Letty raised her hands to put them on his face, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I'm just a lost cause, yet you risked everything to get me back here... I want to remember why you love me so much"

"You want to remember?"

She nodded her head. Dom smiled and placed his arm on her hip before leaning over to bring their lips together. As they moved their lips with each other, Letty felt a steady jolt of electricity running through her body. From her lips, the voltage traveled down her body to her toes; suddenly her body's need for Dominic Toretto screamed at her. Dom had immediately felt the sparks and the burning passion that was evident in every kiss they had shared. He ran the hand that was on her shoulders down her back to her hips and hoisted her into his lap to get better access to her. Noticing a certain part of his lower extremities reacting to the kiss he reluctantly pulled away. The half pleading, half annoyed moan Letty let out was enough to let Dom know that even if she doesn't remember, she now knew how he can love her so unconditionally. It was her; it was the way she made him feel and how he made her feel. There is and always have been a magnetic force that attracted them to each other. They are dynamite. When Letty had finished calming herself down from just an innocent kiss, she opened her eyes to see Dom's soft smile.

"You know what's funny?" He spoke up. She looked at him with curious eyes. "This is the place we had our first kiss"

"Didn't figure you for the sentimental type…" Letty smirked at him.

"Depends on who I'm talking to… We were young, but after our first kiss-"

"Not that I don't want to hear that memory, but right now, I want you to show me where we made love for the first time" She interrupted.

Dom getting her drift picked her up and set her on her feet, grabbing her hand to lead her back into the house. The slam of the door caused Mia to walk out from the kitchen.

"Mia, get Brian to show the guys to hotels or let them crash in the rooms… and lock up" Dom looked back at Letty 'Just like old times' he thought. With that, he climbed the stairs to their old room. Upon entering Letty felt Dom's body push into hers forcing the door shut. Once again she felt as if she was on a different level of high.

Clothes were scattered in the room. The old mattress dipped and made a small whining noise as he moved rhythmically over her. Streaks of moonlight flowed in through the crack of the curtains illuminating the bed, allowing her to study and get to know his impressive anatomy; And for him to appreciate every curve and taste of her body. As they continued to make love throughout the early morning they poured in their everything; the love, the hurt, the happiness, the sadness, the fear, the tenderness.

It was barely six in the morning when Letty had woke up. She could feel her muscles aching as she rolled out from under the covers and Dom's strong arm. Picking up Dom's shirt from last night she pulled it over her head. Letty observed the room as she walked over to the dresser with different three picture frames on it. The first picture was a slanted Polaroid photo of an older couple sitting in a 1970 charger. The second picture frame held three different Polaroids. On the left side of the frame held a Polaroid of two girls about eight sitting on the stoop of the house; presumably her and Mia. In the middle pictured were the same two girls, this time about sixteen leaning against a Mazada Miata. Finally on the last Polaroid, the girls around twenty four behind the counter of a café looking place. The third picture frame showed a picture of her and Dom, she couldn't make out where they were but they looked happy. Letty touched the last photograph through the glass. She continued to explore the corners of his room for another half an hour before she heard ruffling of sheets behind her. She walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Dom's semi-conscious form.

"Don't snoop, come back to bed" his groggy voice hoarse.

Letty adjusted herself so she can climb under the covers. There was something about his voice and his presence that made her want to be next to him, always. He felt so warm, so safe. The way he touched her was so different compared to when Owen had tried to 'comfort' her after Ivory died. She knew that even though she couldn't remember anything they had together she was sure he was the one. It was the way she couldn't get him out of her head, how her heart had raced whenever he got close to her, and when they had made love for the first time all over again.. Everything became clear to her.

"You're a bit clingy, aren't ya?" She teased, kissing his shoulder.

"Can't a man…want his woman in bed next to him considering how long it's been?"

"You were a little rough going into round three"

Dom raised an eyebrow to challenge her. "Didn't seem like you minded it last night when you were moaning my name"

"You bit me!" Letty pointed to the corner of her bottom lip. He kissed the spot where she pointed at. "You really know how to show a girl a good time, don't ya?" Dom smiled instantly recognizing where that line was from.

"Don't I know it, and now you have the scar to prove it" He mimicked his nineteen year old self.

For the first time in a long time, everything was alright again.

* * *

Completed!

Thanks for reading; Keep an eye out for some new fics I'm working on.


End file.
